Here in My Heart
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: Small vignettes about Phoenix and Iris
1. Simple? Not a Chance

**Simple? Not a chance!**

She breathed in. She knew what she had to do. She knocked.

It was simple. 'Just ask for the necklace back and Dahlia wouldn't have to kill an innocent life,' Iris thought as the door opened.

"Dahlia!" the boy said. She quickly tried to remember his name.

'It stared with a P.' She smiled as she came in. "P- It was a bird. Pigeon?'

"It's good to se you again," Iris said. 'Bird. Bird. P-Phoenix! Yeah Phoenix!' She smiled. "Phoenix."

"Thanks!" he said smiling.

'Man he's cute,' Iris thought blushing. "So what do you want to do? I-I never-um."

"We can just walk you know," Phoenix said. She saw the necklace swing around.

"U-um," Iris said. Phoenix looked at her. "I-I was just wondering. I-If I could maybe have the necklace back." Phoenix stared but laughed.

"Your quite bashful aren't you," he smiled. They went outside. The breeze felt nice. But Iris let the date go on with no other mention of the necklace.

'This is harder than I thought.'

He smiled as he picked up a flower for her.

She blushed as she let him put it in her hair.

**AN: So we are reading House on Mango Street in class and it really inspired me. This was probably the first couple I actually shipped. Sorry MayaXPhoenix fans (if it's any consolation neither really was mentioned in Dual Destinies). Anyway so I really got into symbolism and stuff. It's actually a decent book. So since I never really had much story ideas for the two often putting them in other stories but now I can actually do it. Just small vignettes about the relationship. R&R.**

**The title comes from My Heart will Go On by Celine Dion.**


	2. Smile

**Smile**

It's been a week since she started dating Phoenix. She smiled. He was so sweet. A little naive at times though. How could Dahlia take advantage of a sweet boy.

"Hey Dahlia!" Phoenix said. Iris spun around. He smiled so brightly. Iris blushed.

"T-the necklace," Iris said. Phoenix laughed. Iris smiled weakly.

"You are so cute Dahlia!" he said ruffling her. Iris looked at his face.

The smile was so bright like a lantern in the darkest forest. No scratch that a fire in a forest. Only it wasn't harmful fire it was warm and comforting. Could such a flame even exist.

"You ok Dahlia?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she smiled. "I just love the way you smile." Phoenix smiled as he led her to a restaurant.

**AN: Sorry I planned to update yesterday but I had two killer tests today in my worst subjects so you know.**


	3. Hair

**Hair**

She looked at her reflection as she just got out of the shower a few minutes ago. She frowned. It wasn't her hair. Not really. She ran her fingers though the hair as red as a rose. It wasn't the nice almost black hair she originally had.

The hair on her head belonged to her sister. Dahlia. But on her it reminded Iris of the murders she committed.

Thinking of Dahlia made the hair look like blood. Blood of the innocent pouring on her head. And that freaked her out. She grabbed for the scissors.

Someone stopped her though.

She spun around.

Phoenix looked worried as he placed the scissors down.

"Don't ruin your hair," he said frowning. Iris felt guilty. How she must have made him worry walking on a scene like that. He pulled out a brush and her towel on the floor. "It's already perfect you know."

Iris looked at Phoenix brushing her hair. She saw his hair. So wild and spiky. But it really worked on him. So unique like him.

**AN: For something so short it sure is taking it's time to update. Also just so we're clear Iris is dressed!**


	4. Between Classes

**Between Classes**

It was difficult to day the least. Each night she had to email Dahlia the notes from her classes.

'Times like these make me wish Dad made me go to a boarding school,' Iris thought. 'At least I would know as much as the students in my class.'

"Dahlia!" someone called. Phoenix ran to her. She took more and more comfort whenever he called out to her. She smiled as she walked up to him. His books were in his hands.

"H-How was class?" Iris said. She was still nervous. The necklace dangled from his neck.

"The teacher was out so we were stuck with a movie," he said. "She'll be back tomorrow though."

"Right," Iris said. "Is it ever hard for you Phoenix?" She wanted to know if she wasn't the only one lost.

"Well I changed majors so it is a bit hard," Phoenix said. "But Midterms shouldn't be too hard." Iris stopped.

She didn't plan that far ahead. Could she pass the class? She knew it would be too risky to have Dahlia come back even for a few days. She looked nervous.

"Oh," Phoenix said a few feet away. "Don't worry we have plenty of time before midterms." Iris nodded.

"C-Can I have the necklace?" she asked. Phoenix smiled.

"Hey you know I'll support you though it," Phoenix said. "Just like you will with mine." Iris blushed.

"T-Thank you Phoenix," she said leaning into his arm.

**AN: Well not the most thrilling but hey. It would be nice to get some reviews though.**


	5. Girl

**Girl**

It was a beautiful day outside. Iris smiled feeling the fall breeze touch her skin. Spring and Fall. Her two favorite seasons. Winter was too harsh especially in Hazakura where 30 degrees was practically nothing. Pretty yes but cold.

"Sorry for being late," Phoenix said coming over. Iris smiled knowing the necklace was hidden from sight. But she knew it was there.

'He must really like Dahlia,' she thought. 'He is after all her boyfriend. Not mine.'

"Come on Expose Park awaits," Phoenix said leading Iris to a cab. Once there Iris fell in love with the sight.

The colors on the trees were so beautiful not like the evergreens at home. The people too were colorful. The fashion certainly was different from her usual garbs.

"Something up?" Phoenix asked.

"I-I just never know what to say with fashion," Iris said. "It seems so foreign sometimes."

"Yeah you can never keep up with fashion," Phoenix said. "But I don't keep up with that." He took her hand. Iris let him. His touch was so warm. It could melt anything.

They walked along the trail. Seeing the children run by made Iris smile. Children. So pure. So innocent. So trusting. They ran to the playground. Iris smiled.

She wished for a childhood like this. Just not to have any worries. No dead beat parents. Just bliss. Phoenix noticed her smile.

He took her arm leading her to the swings.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused. He smiled. He sat her down on the swing. He went behind her.

"Something tells me you never had much experience with this huh?" he asked. He was so sweet.

'How'd he know?' she wondered as Phoenix started pushing the swing. Iris was startled at first but was soon delighted at the wind being pushed against her face.

She looked over at Phoenix who stopped pushing. Iris felt nerves go through her. She swung her legs as she learned that she didn't need Phoenix's help. She was swinging all by herself.

She knew she would cherish this day for a long time as Phoenix led her all around the playground. She did not know the warmth in her heart just yet though.

**AN: Is anyone actually reading this?**


	6. Beauty

**Beauty**

She's been in his dorm before. She noticed all the stencil work he did. She blushed seeing the flower.

"Yeah I guess I better stick to drawings," he said. "I'm not so good with a brush." Iris did not really know though. She never saw him paint. She wondered if she would be a good artist someday.

"Than are you glad you changed majors?" Iris asked. She was getting more comfortable with him. Phoenix shrugged.

"I switched for a different reason," he said. He put his hands on his side. "I hope I can make it in time." Iris looked confused. Phoenix only told her that he was learning to be a lawyer for an old friend.

'He is very loyal,' she thought. 'I don't deserve that loyalty.'

"But you want to see something really beautiful," he said smiling. Iris nodded. He took her to his bedroom covering his eyes.

When he uncovered them she looked confused. All she saw was the mirror.

"What am I looking at?"

"You," he said.


	7. Dollie

**Dollie**

It's been many weeks since they started dating. Iris smiled. It seemed only yesterday they met.

The phone rang. It was her twin. When she heard her voice, Iris froze. It was nothing but pure screaming about taking too long.

"I-I'm sorry Dahlia," Iris said between her tears. "Please give me some more time. I can get the necklace I promise."

_"What is really going on over there Iris!?" _Dahlia barked. "_It's so easy even you can do it!"_

The door knocked.

"I-I got to go," Iris said. She wiped her eyes as she opened the door. Phoenix stood there smiling.

"Hey," he said. Iris smiled.

"You want something to drink?" she asked. He sat on the couch. She sat next to him.

"Here," Phoenix said giving her a flower. Iris blushed. She went to get a vase.

"Thank you Phoenix," she said.

"Your welcome Dollie," he said. She stopped.

"Dollie?"

"Mind if I call you that?" he asked. She sat next to him. She never felt like this. It would mean that she is Dahlia. But she wasn't. But she knew he needed an answer before he felt bad.

She looked over at him. Seeing his eyes made her smile. She couldn't say no.

"Only if I can call you Feenie."

**AN: Oh yeah Dahlia exists.**


	8. Moonlight

**Moonlight**

It was so beautiful as they strolled though campus. They just finished a date. Iris kept feeling fonder of the man beside her. He smiled back at her.

They stopped at the fountain. He sat her down. She put her hand though the water. It felt so warm despite the breeze. He took her face in his hands. His embrace felt so safe. He leaned in. She didn't care about her sister as she leaned in too.

The moon never looked brighter.

**AN: Nuff said.**


	9. Fear

**Fear**

_She was running through the woods. Heart pounding. The woods seemed endless. Branches kept getting in the way. She didn't know why she was running though._

_She looked at the sky. It was so red. So bloodlike. No warmth in sight. The moon covered in a sea of red. A sea of blood._

_She ran as fast as she could away from it. She stopped cold. It was a clearing. But before her was something that made her blood stop cold._

_"No," she whispered. Blood was at her feet. He was lying in the pool of blood. She dove into his chest._

_"No!" she screamed. "Why you!? Why you Feenie!? Why not me!?" She cradled his lifeless body._

_Fear came over her as a shadow loomed over her. She couldn't look up. It was too painful. And her only comfort was letting his life spill on her gown._

_"You know why it wasn't you," the shadow said. "Let the pain torture you forever dear sister!" She looked up. The necklace dangled in front of her. Fear came into her eyes._

_"So simple a mouse could do it," the shadow said. "But you!" She flung the weapon. Blood sprinkled on her face. She screamed as it made contact with her skin. "You are worthless!" Darkness came over taking them both. She felt him disappearing. She screamed for him back!_

_"NOOOOOOOO! Phoenix!"_

"Dollie!" someone called. The voice filled with panic. Iris couldn't open her eyes though.

"FEENIE! Please don't leave! PLEASE!" she screamed.

"I'm right here Dahlia!" he shouted. "It's only a nightmare! WAKE UP!" He shook her. She opened her eyes. She panted. Fear was in her eyes. She looked at Phoenix. Tears were in his eyes as well.

"Phoenix!" she said. He pulled her into his arms.

"It's ok," he said soothing her. "It was only a nightmare." She cried into his shoulder letting him stroke her hair.


	10. Two to Tango

**Two to Tango**

Iris was wracked with work. Midterms were so close. She cried over it. She knew it wasn't supposed to be her taking these. She felt arms wrap around her.

"You seem more nervous than me," Phoenix said. Iris nodded.

"It never seemed as hard before," she admitted. She wasn't lying but it wasn't the truth.

He took his arms away as she looked so stressed. Phoenix never saw her like this.

He went over to the stereo. Iris didn't pay much attention though. A tune filled the air. She looked up seeing Phoenix stand over. He took her into his arms.

"You worry too much," he said swaying her back and forth. She gave up after a minute of resisting. She leaned into his chest. He was so comforting. She wondered if he was too good to be true as the tune set into her ears.

**AN: Well original chapter 2 is up. Sorry about the confusion. Poor Iris. Midterms and finals are never a piece of cake.**


	11. Always

**Always**

So it was December. Iris smiled but she was nervous. Four months since she started the charade. She wondered how much longer Dahlia would let her continue it though.

Phoenix came over smiling. She smiled closing her eyes. He was great. He was so warm. She wondered about her feelings for awhile. They were growing. She didn't know what it was though.

"Hey Dollie!" he said. He had something in his arms. She wondered what it was.

"Hi Feenie!" she said. She looked down in thought. "So when are you going to your parents?"

"Tomorrow," he said dejected. "I'll miss you." They walked into her room. They sat down.

"Oh I got you a present," She said eagerly. She went to get it. She returned. He was smiling. She gave him his gift.

He opened it carefully trying not to offend her. He took it out. It was a sweater. P stood over a heart. He smiled.

"I love it Dollie!" he gave her a peck on the cheek. She blushed. He gave her, her gift.

She opened it. It was a jewelry box. It was too big for a ring thank God. But she knew it wasn't what she needed to protect him. She opened it.

"!"

Inside was a locket shaped like a heart. She loved it. Words could not describe how happy she felt.

"You said you wanted me near like you are to me," he said holding his necklace. "Here lets see how it looks." He took the necklace in the box. Iris turned around pulling her hair to the side. He opened the clutch and put it around her neck. She looked down at it.

"I love it," she said. She looked down. She knew it now. The feeling for him. She breathed in. "A-And I-I L-Love Y-You too." He looked stunned. She waited for a response for a full ten seconds. Finally he kissed her passionately. Iris felt so warm from it. She knew she loved him then.

"I love you too," he said.

**AN: Christmas always with the magic huh?**


	12. Lunch

**Lunch**

She was nervous. It was the first time she would make lunch for anyone beside herself. Few people ever came to the Temple.

She knew him well enough to know what he likes. She took out the bread and started making the sandwich. She felt like a mother spreading the mayonnaise on it. She knew that would never happen.

Before she knew it she was done.

'I feel like I poisoned it," she thought looking down. She went to the cafeteria. Phoenix was standing there.

"Hey Dollie!" he said. Iris smiled giving him the lunch. Phoenix looked a bit stunned. But he ate the lunch with glee. Iris felt relieved as he complimented her.

**AN: Probably not the best especially after Always but….**


	13. Royal

**Royal**

She was reading her book for literature class. She quite enjoyed it. The typical romance setting. A prince. A princess. And a force of evil this time being a dragon.

She smiled. Phoenix was certainly a prince. Loyal and strong. She knew he would defend her.

But was she the princess in this tale. She was certainly not the dragon. But a princess. Iris knew that honor did not belong to her. Even if Phoenix was her prince.

**AN: Sometimes Iris is depressing…**


	14. Cloth

**Cloth**

She went through the closet. Iris did admit it was nice wearing other clothes but the only problem was it was hard to decide on what to wear. She knew Phoenix would be expecting her soon.

She saw many things in the closet. Sweaters, Shirts, Dresses, Skirts and other items not related to clothing. Wash clothes and towels. Oddly enough the only thing missing was pants. She sighed. Hard to dress for the fresh cold like this.

Finally she took the warmest dress there and a sweatshirt that matched. She met up with Phoenix by the fountain. He was wearing the sweater. She blushed.

"Aren't you cold?' he asked. Iris didn't want him to worry so she shook her head despite the chill.

Phoenix didn't believe her though. He took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders.

"What about you?" she asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It doesn't really bother me," he lied. She knew it but didn't argue. Her secret was much bigger and hurtful.

"Thank you," she said. She frowned but her cheeks were still rosy.

**AN:… Well you never saw either of them wearing pants. Try finding the symbolism in this one.**


	15. Fudge

**Fudge**

February 13th. Iris looked at the calendar. Never had she imagined it would last this long.

She was cooking for him. Chocolate. It was standard for the day. Children would get store bought but for serious relationships it was better to make it themselves. She sighed as chocolate splattered on her apron.

Iris saw the picture of them on her desk. She smiled.

She knew he was the best thing to happen to her.

**AN: I am so corny sometimes**


	16. Sunshine

**Sunshine**

Iris knocked on the door. Phoenix answered. He let her in.

"Dollie," he said. He kissed her on the cheek. Iris handed him the chocolate. He smiled.

"You're too good," he said. He hugged her picking her up. She was startled by his actions. He swung her around his dorm.

She smiled leaning back. She was safe in his arms. She was a child in his arms.

The setting sun hit the window. They were blinding. The necklaces shone through just like their love.

"Now I'm dizzy," Phoenix said. Iris nodded as he set her down. He took her face. He leaned in. She let him.

Whenever she was with him she never thought of her sister. All they needed was each other.

"Your perfect," he said. Iris felt tears go down her face as he leaned in again.

**AN: Man Iris is such a crybaby**

**ANYWAY: HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH! I HAVE FINISHED ALL 3 OF MY PROJECTS! NO MORE PROJECTS TIL SEPTEMBER! **

**Seriously though I had to do 3 projects due within a week of each other! Science was due last Wednesday the 30****th****, Spanish was due last Tuesday the 6****th**** and the mega project of English, Religion, and History was due last night one minute before midnight will the printed copy due today. So you can see why I haven't updated as often.**

**The projects were fun, no details about last project though but Science was a slideshow on Ruby (guess what I put in there), and Spanish was designing a city (Luke Triton was there with Maya (Original commercial for Layton Vs Ace Attorney (library)) (Weird how Luke made it to the project as I am to much of a Layton fan though) The City's name was Ciudad Verde guess where that's from and you guess what primary game the whole project was on (also I had a apartment complex called ****Palazzo Pelpepe)**

**NOW THAT THOSE ROJECTS ARE DONE I AM GOING TO PARTY LIKE IT'S 1999! Enjoy this corny chapter! **

**(I think I spent more space on the AN than the actual chapter)**


	17. Trust

**Trust**

Iris was pacing in her dorm. She knew she was pushing her luck. She knew Dahlia would come back soon. There was no way she would let Iris have more time. The task that should have lasted a week. Now it was April. Iris felt cold despite the weather.

She went outside. She went to the garden behind her dormitory. She picked a flower. Once she finished plucking the petals off she knew her decision.

"I tell him," she said. She went to Phoenix's dorm. She fiddled with the locket he gave her.

He answered but something was wrong.

"F-Feenie?" she asked. He looked terrible.

"H-Hi Dollie," he said before covering his mouth. She felt his forehead.

"You're burning up!" She exclaimed. He frowned.

"You really shouldn't be here," he said. "I don't want you to catch my cold." Iris shook her head.

"You're never a bother Feenie," she said wiping his head with a washcloth. He smiled. "How did this happen?"

"I left the window open," he said. "Pretty dumb huh?" Iris didn't answer. She spent the rest of the day taking care of him. Not one word about her true name.

She prayed that there would be a tomorrow.

**AN: Oh look. It's the story coming to an end. (Weren't we just in February?)**


	18. So Far

**So Far**

The sky loomed on. Thunder clouds came in. She looked down. She called Phoenix to let him know she was coming over but he didn't answer. When she left the day before his fever died down significantly. She fiddled with the necklace again.

She knew she needed proof. Phoenix was to be lawyer after all. She took the picture of her and Dahlia when they were kids. And the dye was fading in parts of her hair. Hopefully it would be enough.

She left the dorm. Umbrella in hand. Heart pounding. She hoped he would forgive her. Thunder cracked. She could not find him in his dorm.

"Feenie?" she said. Her phone buzzed.

'Have you seen my cold medicine?' It was from Phoenix but it was from a half an hour ago.

'This storm is messing up the signals,' she sighed running everywhere she could think.

"You just asked like ten minutes ago," one of his classmates said. She looked confused. "Seriously Ms. Hawthorne. You wanted to know where Phoenix was. We told you he was by the Pharmacology Labs."

"You sure?" she said.

"Unless you have an identical twin," he said annoyed. Iris's eyes widened. She ran to the pharmacology labs.

'No!' she thought. Tears were entering her eyes. The nightmare came back. The skies. The woods. She cringed trying to forget it. 'No I still have time!' She ran faster.

Students were gathering. Sirens were being heard. Fear was growing.

She saw it. The dead body. It wasn't Phoenix but she recognized him. Dahlia's ex. Phoenix was surrounded by teachers. He was crying. He was defenseless. She was about to go to him.

An arm pulled her away into some bushes.

"YOU!" she said. Dahlia smirked.

"Sneaky aren't you," she said. "You really are weak. An easy task but I don't need you anymore. If you're not gone by tomorrow than I promise his life in prison will be short." Tears ran down Iris's face. "Understand?" She fled from school grounds.

**AN: Look it's Dahlia's second line in this fanfiction. Rapid end start!**

**Also just realized that the Devil has been finished since 90 days ago! Seems like yesterday!**


	19. Alone

**Alone**

She heard the whistle as rain started spitting down from the heavens. The water from the sky only cloaked the tears in her eyes.

Dahlia in jail. Phoenix free. She was wracked with guilt. Justice was served but now she knew she could never tell him the truth. Especially not now.

The feeling in her heart. She never felt like this. If she wasn't drowned with sorrow, she might have heard her heart beating in her ears. She felt like she was going to vomit. Tears flowed down her face.

The train pulled along the tracks and she went inside. She was barely aware of her surroundings.

'I'm such a fool,' Iris thought. 'How could I think that it could work out? Why did I let myself believe miracles could happen? They never do. Especially when she's involved.' She found a seat. Rain pelted the window mirroring her heart.

She was left with memories together. His smile. His hair. His touch. His warmth. Everything. She would forever be apart from her true love.

She loved him. And she knew it was Iris he loved. Name or no name.

'I don't deserve him,' She thought. 'I never did. He was too good and I-I broke him.'

The tracks seemed to go on forever, but she didn't care. She didn't care that they were taking her away from her love. Her fairytale.

'Could it have worked out?' she thought. 'Could we have lived happily ever after if she didn't exist?'

Eventually she stopped her wishful thinking. Miracles don't happen. It was something she learned.

She looked outside as it was finally looking familiar. Home. But for now it just felt like a sanctuary from her sister.

When she entered Hazakura, she was met with her guardian. She couldn't look at her as she was questioned on where she was. She just ran to her room without a word.

She cried on her bed for hours. She took the locket. Her grip tightened. It was right there but it felt miles away.


	20. Amazed

**Amazed**

It was years later. Iris was in the detention center. An accomplice for murder. Phoenix proved her innocence. He knew the truth. But could they be together. She still loved him. Just as strong as those months in college. She sighed.

'What am I thinking?' she thought. 'No man could be that nice. Just cause he forgave me doesn't mean-"

"You have a visitor," the guard said. She stood up.

'Must be Sister Bikini,' Iris figured. She was lead to the conference room.

"!"

It was him.

"Fee-Phoenix," she said catching her thought.

"Iris," he said. It was awkward. He sighed looking at the floor. She fiddled at her neck. "What you got there?"

She was surprised. She took out the locket.

"You still have it?" he said smiling.

"Of course," she said. "I-It was the only reminder I kept. I still remember that day. You were going away the next day." Phoenix smiled. "And I-"

He took something from behind his back. Iris gasped. The sweater. Tears were in his eyes. She stared at him. It was the same as when the reunited. They just sat for several moments. Neither of them speaking.

Too wrapped up with emotion, Iris shifted as if she was about to leave.

"Iris," he said. Iris stopped. She was blushing. "I've got to say something because I don't think I made it clear that day in court." She stared at him blankly. Words could not describe the nerves within her.

"I'm still in love with you!" he said. He spoke softly but with the force of an army. Iris's eyes widened. She was about to speak when he put his hand up.

"Please. You need to hear this Iris," he said before continuing. "I'm in love with you. Powerfully… and painfully in love. Almost more than I can take. Those months together were the best in my life. Regardless of why we came together. Yeah I love you. I love everything about you. The things you do, the way you think. I love every little thing about you. When I saw you at the Inner Temple, all those feelings came back. When I knew I was in love with you. It's was amazing."

She stared. Unable to speak. She felt tears in her eyes.

"I never thought I could love before I met you. Or since. You make me feel like I never been before in my life. Like a man."

She couldn't hold the tears in anymore.

"I just thought you might want to know," he finished.

Knowing she couldn't kiss him, Iris put her hand against the glass. Phoenix put is hand over the glass too. They smiled as if the glass wasn't there. As if they could feel each others touch.

**AN: I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SCHOOL IS OVER TILL AUGUST! HAZZAH! SO I POST THE LAST CHAPTER AND BOY IS IT SAPPY.**

**Actually this was the original ending to Family Roughness but I abandoned that so whatever.**

**Oh right so the sweater came from Phoenix's alternative outfit in Dual Destinies. THAT PROVES THIS COUPLE IS THE BEST OF THEM ALL. (They're pretty much my favorite).**


End file.
